Maynard
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Vice Admiral | alias = | epithet = | gladiator number = 0429 | jva = Hikaru Hanada }} Maynard the Pursuer is a vice admiral who appears in the Dressrosa Arc. He was registered as a gladiator to compete at the Corrida Colosseum for the Mera Mera no Mi, but was defeated before he could participate. Appearance Maynard is a muscular, broad-chested man with dark hair tied up in a wild ponytail that sticks out to one side. He also has a dark beard and a mustache. His outfit as a gladiator consists of a dark red cap, studded belt, briefs, a studded band on his left thigh which holds a knife, and sandals that reach just below his knees and are studded down the front. Under his cap he wears sunglasses. Personality As a Marine, Maynard has a strong sense of justice. He wanted to expose Doflamingo's acts to the world after escaping from the Colosseum. Relationships Marines He disobeyed orders to go undercover in the Colosseum, and was berated by Vice Admiral Bastille for it. He was later surprised by Admiral Fujitora's decision to ignore the doings of Doflamingo. Enemies As a Marine, he is an enemy to all pirates, and shows no hesitation in attacking them. Gambia The pirate overheard Maynard talking to the Marines over a Den Den Mushi, and confronted him. Maynard defeated him with apparent ease, and left his unconscious body in a room. Bartolomeo After discovering Maynard was responsible for attacking Gambia, the pirate confronted Maynard as revenge for his subordinate. Bartolomeo defeated the Marine with ease, before leaving his unconscious body in a room. Abilities and Powers As a vice admiral, Maynard has command over a substantial amount of lower ranked Marines. He was strong enough to defeat Gambia, one of Bartolomeo's crew. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so Maynard can also use the ability. However, he has not been shown using it. Weapons Maynard carries around a knife on his left leg, held by a band. History Dressrosa Arc He went undercover at the Corrida Colosseum tournament as fighter No. 0429, using the alias "Capman". While reporting the names of competitors to his colleagues, he was discovered by Gambia. As Gambia questioned Maynard about what he was doing, he told his colleagues that he will call back in ten minutes. After hanging up, the vice admiral defeated Gambia and then unceremoniously left the pirate in the garbage room. While washing his hands, he called back to his colleague and told him to cross Gambia's name out, saying that he was mistaken about him and there was no need to worry. Later, just before Block B began, he was defeated by Bartolomeo and left inside the garbage room, in the same manner as he did Gambia earlier. Sometime later, Vice Admiral Bastille tried to get in touch with Maynard, but Maynard was not able to respond. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "bird cage", Maynard left the colosseum and report to his colleagues. After receiving a scolding from Bastille, Maynard explained to Bastille and Issho about discovering Doflamingo's connection with the underworld. Maynard explained to Issho that it would be the best time to arrest Doflamingo, but Issho responded that it is not the World Government's role to play God in the wake of the anger-filled screams of the citizens and instructed the Vice Admiral to continue following his orders. Maynard, Issho, and an army of Marines were later stationed at the base of the new King's Plateau apparently to hinder the Straw Hats from reaching Doflamingo. However, while Luffy and his allies from the colosseum were charging up the new King's Plateau, the Marines were confronted by Sabo. Major Battles *Maynard vs. Gambia (unseen) *Maynard vs. Bartolomeo (unseen, defeated) Anime and Manga Differences The anime extended Maynard's confrontation with Bartolomeo, showing them having a brief conversation before they fought. It also showed Maynard injured and trying to attack Bartolomeo before being defeated. Trivia *His name is possibly a reference to Robert Maynard, the English Royal Navy captain who was captain of the crew that killed the real-life pirate, Blackbeard. References Site Navigation de:Maynard fr:Maynard it:Maynard Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Smokers